


dr(o/a)ught

by MulaSaWala



Series: the short ones collection [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, but they don't know it, will these two dorks ever get together?, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: that cordial drop heaven in our cup has thrown--John Wilmot





	dr(o/a)ught

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to [cordial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11245119)

 

 

There is a part of Harold Finch that is afraid of John Reese. One fears what one does not understand, and Harold does not understand how John can trust someone like Harold Finch. Someone secretive, manipulative, playing god with people's lives.

 

Harold wonders what John must see, when he looks at Harold Finch.

 

But one is blind to oneself (perhaps by necessity), and Harold does not ask why Harold Finch trusts John Reese.

 

 

\---

 

 

John Reese fights not to flinch when Harold touches him. It happens often enough, to fix a tie or brush off lint. _'Don't,'_ he wants to say, and he half expects Harold's fingers to come away bloody, tainted with every life John has taken.

 

"I know everything about you, Mr. Reese," Harold had said to him once, and John does not doubt this, ("I will never lie to you.") but he wonders sometimes whether Harold  _understands_ just how thoroughly John Reese has damned himself.

 

(John basks in Harold's presence, and hopes understanding never comes.)

 

 

 


End file.
